Current devices and techniques exist which allow for open surgical attachment of an artery to a vein for vascular access or replacement of diseased vessels. This includes sewing in a graft between the internal mammary artery and a coronary vessel, the radial artery and cephalic vein, the brachial artery and cephalic vein, the brachial artery and basilica vein, the ulnar artery and basilica vein, the brachial artery to branches of the antecubital vein, and a saphenous vein loop fistula. To our knowledge, no known non-invasive methods or devices exist that employ non-invasive catheter delivery of an anastomosis device for access between these areas. Prior to using synthetic grafts, the radiologist or nephrologist's first choice is a naturally occurring vessel to act as an AV fistula for vascular access. Only after determining their inadequacy is a synthetic vessel or exogenous vessel (e.g., animal derived small intestine submucosa (SIS)) used.